Valentines Day -Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada by CassGirl4ever. Severus recibe una misteriosa tarjeta durante una lección. De alguien que decía que lo amaba. ¿Quién más si no es "él"?
1. Chapter 1

**VALENTINES DAY**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/7076091/1/Valentines-Day

**AUTOR:** CassGirl4ever

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a CassGirl4ever, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Severus recibe una misteriosa tarjeta durante una lección. De alguien que decía que lo amaba. ¿Quién más si no es "él"?

* * *

— Disculpe, profesor, ¿James Potter está en esta habitación? — El estudiante de quinto año preguntó llamando a la puerta.

— ¿Otra? James, le tocara salir del aula dentro de poco! — Se quejó la maestra. — ¡Es la décima tarjeta que usted recibe!

— ¿Qué puedo hacer si las chicas gustan de mí?

— ¿Porque no, Potter? — Lily dijo con enojo.

— Pero tú sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, ¿verdad, amor? — Se abrazó a los hombros de su novia.

— ¡Ooowwn! — dijo Sirius burlándose. — ¡La parejita de Hogwarts!

— ¡Cállate, Canuto!

— Claro, Cornamenta, por supuesto...

— Permiso, maestra. — Otro estudiante de quinto año también apareció en el umbral. — Ah, hola, Dean. ¿Vas a realizar una entrega también?

— Así es. Es de séptimo, se encuentra este chico aquí...

— ¡Les dije, no es mi culpa! — James levantó las manos. — Esta no es para mí, ¿verdad?

— No.

— ¿Así que es para mí? — Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

— No tampoco. Es para un tal Severus Snape.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el muchacho que escribía en una hoja. Al escuchar su nombre, Severus levantó la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Para mí? —Sev habló, sorprendido.

— Sí. Aquí. — Se acercó a la mesa y le entregó una hoja doblada. — Gracias, maestra. Me voy. Vamos, Dean.

Snape siguió mirando el papel por un tiempo tratando de entender.

— ¡Vamos, Snape! ¡Ábrelo, queremos ver! —dijo un estudiante cualquiera.

— ¡Sí, vamos, Snivellus! —dijo James, levantándose y yendo hasta su escritorio. — ¡También queremos saber quién es!

— Chicos... — Dijo Lupin. Él había estado callado toda la clase con la cabeza baja, pero finalmente se pronunciaba. — Déjenlo en paz. Si él no quiere abrirla ahora...

— ¡Si él no quiere abrirla ahora, entonces la abriremos nosotros! —dijo Sirius, yendo al lado de James.

Lupin tembló. No quería de ninguna manera que sus amigos la vieran. ¡Él sabía muy bien quién la había enviado!

— ¡No voy a abrirla ahora! — Severus habló. — ¡No voy a hacerlo sólo para satisfacer la curiosidad de ustedes! ¡Esta es mi vida!

— ¡Tú lo pediste!

James robó la carta de su mano y la abrió mientras Sirius lo mantenía en su lugar.

— ¡No! — Snape y Lupin hablaron juntos, Lupin más angustiado, y Snape con rabia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Moony? ¿Pareciera que no tienes curiosidad?

— Sí, pero... ¿Para qué abrirlo?

— ¡Porque soy muy curioso!

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_"Sé que debes estar sorprendido, pero...  
Estamos llegando al final de Séptimo año, casi nos graduamos,  
y no podía (o quería) permitir que salieras de aquí sin saber que...  
que alguien te ama."_

— ¡Ooowwwn! — James deslizó un canto. — ¡Qué dulce Snivellus!

— Cállate, Potter! — Severus empujó a Sirius y levantó su varita para hechizar a James.

— ¡Chicos! — La profesora habló. Había estado hablando desde hace un rato, pero nadie la escuchó.

— ¡Esperen! — James dijo sorprendido. Leyó el resto de la carta en silencio, alzando la mirada el final. — Chicos... ¡Es un chico!

— ¿Cómo es eso, Cornamenta? — Preguntó Sirius.

— ¡La única tarjeta que Snivellus recibe el Día de San Valentín es de otro tipo! — Se echó a reír.

Severus tomó la carta de su mano y lo empujó, haciéndole caer de la silla, sin dejar de reír. El Slytherin estaba rojo. Puso la carta en el bolsillo de su ropa, y continuó garabateando un dibujo en el mismo papel que antes.

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre de salida, Snape fue el primero en levantarse. Intentó salir de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible, pero Sirius y James aparecieron ante él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — Les preguntó con enojo.

— Entonces... ¡La única persona que consigues conquistar en la escuela durante estos siete años es otro chico! — James tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

— ¡En serio! — Sirius dijo, riendo también. — Creo que deberíamos buscar otro apodo para él, ¿no es así, Cornamenta? En lugar de Snivellus, tal vez... ¿maricón?

— ¡Bueno, Canuto!

— ¡Ahora sus...! —Snape alcanzo a alzar su varita, pero los amigos fueron más rápidos, lanzaron un Expelliarmus, haciendo que su varita volara lejos.

— Aahh, ¿viste eso, Cornamenta?

— Sí lo vi, Canuto. ¡El "marica" trató de atacarnos!

— ¿Deberíamos responderle, Cornamenta?

— ¡Seguramente, Canuto!

Ellos iban a lanzar un Stupefy al muchacho de ojos asustados, pero alguien agarró las muñecas de los dos.

— ¡Deténganse!

— ¿Aannh? — Sirius se volvió y vio quien los había detenido. — ¿Lunático? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¡Al menos el último año, dejen al chico en paz! — Lupin se quejó.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Moony? — James miró con enfado hacia él. — Nunca has hecho nada para impedirlo, ¿y ahora vienes con esta conversación?

— Es... Es el último año. ¡Quiero poner en evidencia la amistad de ustedes! Antes no podía, ya que podrían dejar de ser mis amigos... — Él miró sus zapatos. — Y luego no sé cómo hubiera sobrevivido todos estos años, en mi condición... ¡Pero ahora! — Él miró hacia arriba. — ¡Siempre me compadezco de Snape! Usted lo insultan, les encanta... ¿Se dieron cuenta de que incluso le hicieron perder a la única verdadera amiga que tenía aquí?

— ¡No viene al caso porque no fue nuestra culpa! — James se defendió. — ¡Él insultó a mi novia... Él... ¡Él insultó a mi novia!

— Pero...

— ¡Cállate, Remus! ¡Tú también, James! — Sirius dijo, enojado. — ¿No se dan cuenta de que Snivellus se fue? ¡Bueno, andando!

— No hay problema, Canuto, ¡mañana lo encontraremos! ¡Esto, por supuesto, si no molesta a Lupin!

— Vas pelearte conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Disculpa si quería defender a los inocentes! — Habló enojado, dándole la espalda a sus amigos después.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Cansado, Severus se lanzó a la cama en su dormitorio. Aprovechando que no había nadie allí, decidió tomar la carta de su bolsillo y la leyó.

_Sé que debes estar sorprendido, pero...  
Estamos llegando al final de Séptimo año, casi nos graduamos,  
y no podía (o quería) permitir que salieras de aquí sin saber que...  
que alguien te ama."_

_No debería amarte. Es contra las reglas de la condenada "Sociedad"_  
_¡Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que mis amigos pensarían si supieran...!_  
_Bueno, debes estar confundido, así que voy a aclararte algo:_  
_No soy una chica. Soy otro chico. De séptimo año también._

_Estoy un poco asustado, lo admito, pero si quieres saber quién soy..._  
_Encuéntrame en el lago hoy a las ocho de la noche._

_Pero si se trata de hacerme daño, te ruego, por favor, no aparezcas._  
_Conozco tu personalidad también._

_Besos._

_De: Alguien que te ama._

Severus se levantó de la cama de un salto. Así que era cierto lo que había dicho James... Era de otro chico... ¡Entonces tenía que ir a encontrarse con él! ¡Quería saber quién era el maldito que lo había puesto en esa situación!  
Colocado un suéter gris con algunas rayas verdes, y dejó la chaqueta en la habitación. Salió escondido. Estaba prohibido salir de los dormitorios tan tarde.

Escondido, fue al lago. Cuando estaba a unos quince metros del lugar vio una sombra. Un muchacho de pie a la orilla del lago. Vio al chico suspirar y mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Su cabello, por lo que Severus podía ver, era bastante largo, no tanto como el suyo, y volaba con el viento.

— ¿Hola? — Severus habló.

Todavía sin distinguir el rostro del muchacho se acercó. Pero podía ver su sorpresa.

— ¡No pensé que vendrías! — le contestó una voz extremadamente familiar.

— ¡Eh! ... Yo te conozco, ¿no?

— Eeerr...

El chico dio un paso, y se dejó iluminar por la tenue luz de la luna creciente. Y Severus casi gritó. Quién estaba allí era nada más, nada menos, que ¡Remus Lupin!

— ¿Lupin? Fuiste tú q... ¿Quién envió la carta?

— Fui yo, Severus... Te puedo llamar Severus, ¿no?

— ¡No! — Habló con severidad. — Todavía no — añadió al ver una sombra de tristeza pasar a través de la cara del otro.

— Está bien, así que... Snape — Sonrió un poco triste. — ¿Qué deseas saber?

— ¿Annh?

— Si viniste aquí, estoy seguro que quieres saber algo. Y me pregunto qué es. Puedes preguntar, yo responderé.

— Ok... ¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar?

— ¿Honestamente? Cuando te vi en el tren en primer año, no sé por qué, pero me llamaste la atención. Admití que me gustabas en quinto año.

— Uuumm... ¿Por qué decidiste declararte apenas ahora?

— Eso fue... Es el último año. Aunque tú no gustes de mí, necesitaba esto. Decirte que Te amo. De lo contrario, probablemente me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Lamento no haber tenido el valor suficiente para ver lo que sucedía. Así que, ahora, lo dejo en tus manos.

— Pronto... Tengo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué nunca me defendiste de James? Siempre te mantuviste en silencio, leyendo tu libro...

— Bueno… le he explicado esto a James. Tenía miedo de perderlos. Ellos son... Ellos son los únicos amigos que tengo aquí, ¿sabes? Y conociéndote, aunque sea poco lo que te conozco, tengo la seguridad de que no estarías a mi lado. La prueba final fue cuando Lily te estaba defendiendo. — Se rió sin humor. Miró hacia arriba y vio una sombra en los ojos de Severus. — Lo siento. No debería haber mencionado eso, ¿verdad?

Severus guardó silencio, mirando fijamente a Lupin, quien tuvo una leve sonrisa de disculpa en los labios.

— Por eso nunca me llamaste Snivellus... — Murmuró Snape, todavía mirándolo fijamente, y haciendo caso omiso de la última frase del muchacho. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo...

— Sí — susurró, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— Tú... ¿Quieres decirle a tus amigos?

— Sí… Solo que todavía no sé cómo...

— ¿Realmente no puedes alejarte de tu querido cuarteto fantástico, verdad?

— Pero... Si no tuviera a James y Sirius para que me ayuden, no sé cómo hubiera pasado todos estos años. El ser un hombre lobo no es exactamente fácil, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé... — Pasaron como flashes a través de su mente todas las veces que veía a Lupin y sus amigos divirtiéndose.

Remus se aproximó unos pasos, aunque manteniendo una distancia considerable del Slytherin.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Severus ahora? — Habló tímido.

— Todavía no.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Por qué no eres mi amigo todavía.

— No confía en mí, S... Snape?

— No, esto todavía puede ser una trama de tus amigos. ¿De verdad crees que voy a caer en esto? Como si James Potter — pronunció el nombre con cierto desprecio. — No supiera que la tarjeta estaba escrita con tu letra.

— Eee... Sobre eso... Me dio algunas miradas extrañas durante la clase... Y después de que te defendí allí en la entrada del aula... Después de que te fuiste, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo más tarde. En otras palabras, pasé toda la tarde fuera del castillo... Solo para no tener la conversación, ¿sabes?

— Gran cosa. ¿No se lo dirás de una manera u otra?

— Sí, pero... No sé si... Si él me va a apoyar, pero... Lily sigue siendo mi amiga. — Se dio cuenta de cómo Severus se entristeció por la mención de la pelirroja. — Ella puede ayudarme.

— Eso espero.

— ¿Y tú, Severus? — Se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. — ¿También me apoyarás o me echarás? Porque, ya sabes... Lo entenderé.

— Y… Yo... No sé... Necesito más tiempo para pensar, Remus… — Le dio una sonrisa apenas perceptible cuando lo llamó por su primer nombre también. — Es tarde... — Dijo que, después de un silencio, por lo menos, vergonzoso. — Vamos a dormir... Buenas noches, Remus.

— Buenas noches, Severus. — Lupin sonrió también, y se aventuró a agarrar una mano de Snape.

Él sonrió, incómodo, y se fue a la sala común de su casa sin decir una palabra.

Remus dio una sonrisa de victoria, y se fue canturreando, sólo tenía que empezar a bailar una especie de vals solo:

Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

And we´ll go go go go go

If you´re ready like I'm ready

Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo al lado de la puerta, y se detuvo al instante. Se deslizó contra el rincón más oscuro que estaba allí.

La Profesora McGonagall pasó justo delante de él, haciendo su ronda nocturna, y por pura casualidad, no lo vio.

Remus suspiró en voz baja, tan pronto la maestra viró en el pasillo, corrió a su sala común.

— Ah, ¿éstas son horas de llegar allí, Moony? — James reclamó.

Él tragó saliva. James estaba sentado junto a Sirius en la sala común. Y sólo estaban ellos. De alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para enviar a todo mundo a sus cuartos más temprano.

— Oh… Hola — Remus habló nerviosamente. — Estaba dando un paseo.

— ¡Muy bien! — Él sonrió, tratando de demostrar que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no podía engañar a Lupin. — ¡Quédate aquí y hablamos, Moony! Entonces Sirius — Se volvió hacia su otro amigo. — ¿Viste la pequeña tarjeta que Snivellus recibió hoy?

— Y no es el día de San Valentín todavía. Sino mañana... — Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, como si no quisiera estar teniendo esta conversación.

— Era de otro chico... — Miró a Remus. — Estabas tan concentrado en clase que creo que ni siquiera lo notaste, eh, ¿Moony?

— Si me di cuenta, Cornamenta... Y pienso que no deberían burlarse tanto del pobre muchacho. No es su culpa si otro chico le envió una tarjeta a él.

— ¿Qué pasó, Moony? — Preguntó Sirius — Estás algo serio hoy... — Por más que no quisiera ser parte de esto, algo dentro de Sirius quería ver a Remus admitir, al menos para ellos, que había sido él quien envió la tarjeta.

— Sí, Remus. ¿Saliste, por casualidad? — Provocó.

— ¿Anh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Cornamenta? — Hizo como si estuviera confundido.

— No te hagas el tonto, Remus. Sé que fuiste tú quien envió la tarjeta. — James se puso de pie y miró a su amigo. — Y también sé que te has encontrado con Snivellus hoy. ¿Cómo has podido...? Cómo puede... ¿cómo puede gustarte él? — Hizo una mueca de asco.

— No lo sé. Sólo me gusta. — Él se sintió ofendido por el comentario de su amigo. — ¿Cómo te gusta Lily?

— ¡No metas a Lily en esta conversación! — James habló enojado.

— ¡Entonces no metas a Severus! — Casi gritó, se dio la vuelta enojado, y fue pisoteando hasta su habitación.

— La agarraste pesada, Cornamenta... — Sirius habló enojado, levantándose.  
Se fue a la cama de su amigo, y vio que era uno de los pocos que estaban con las cortinas cerradas. Él agarró un extremo y tiró levemente.

— ¿Lunático? ¿Estás durmiendo? — Susurró.

— No. ¡Déjame en paz, Canuto! — Cerró la pequeña cortina que Sirius había abierto.

— ¡Hey, cálmate! ¡Amigo, yo estoy de tu lado! James puede ser bastante estúpido cuando quiere... — Volvió a abrir la cortina un poco más esta vez, lo suficiente para ver a su amigo. — ¿Podemos hablar?  
Remus estaba acurrucado en la cama, haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente.

— Grandioso. — Sirius se sentó en la cama y cerró la cortina después. — A ti... ¿Te gusta Sni... Snape? — Se mordió la lengua para no maldecir al muchacho por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

— Me gusta... No sé por qué, Canuto, sólo... Me llama la atención... ¡No sé!

— ¿La tarjeta era realmente tuya?

— Lo era.

— Aahh, y también por eso es que estabas defendiendo a Snape después de la clase de hoy, ¿no?

— Sí... — Bajó la mirada, avergonzado por estar hablando de eso con su mejor amigo. — Y es por eso que no quería que leyeran la tarjeta...

Sirius estaba en silencio, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

— ¿Algo más, Canuto? Tenemos clase mañana, no es bueno estar hablando hasta el amanecer...

— No, es sólo... Sólo quería que supieras que estoy de tu lado para lo que venga, Moony... — Le sonrió a Remus. — Pues que el día de San Valentín aún puede ser un día de fiesta, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! — Dijo, riendo también. — ¡Buenas noches, Canuto! — Empujó a su amigo fuera de su cama, sin dejar de reír. — ¡Vamos rápido, antes de que empecemos a charlar y no parar más!

— ¡No es que sea del todo malo! — Él se echó a reír más, sólo que ésta fue asfixiada por el sonido de un perro.


	2. Chapter 2

**VALENTINES DAY**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/7076091/1/Valentines-Day

**AUTOR:** CassGirl4ever

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a CassGirl4ever, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Severus recibe una misteriosa tarjeta durante una lección. De alguien que decía que lo amaba. ¿Quién más si no es "él"?

* * *

**PARTE DOS**

Ahora sí, era oficialmente el día de los Enamorados.

En el desayuno, Remus estaba mirando disimuladamente (o eso creía) a Severus en la otra mesa.

— Remus, es mejor que empieces a prestar atención a tu desayuno, o todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que estás con Snivellus. — Dijo James, con la intención de hacer daño a su amigo, sin preocuparse si alguien más lo podía escuchar.

— ¡Cállate, Cornamenta! — Sirius salió en defensa de su mejor amigo. — Pero él tiene parte de razón, Moony. — Le susurró a su amigo. —Estás dando una bandera grande...

— No estoy con Snape, ¿de acuerdo? — Remus volvió a mirar a los huevos revueltos en su plato, enojado. — Todavía... — susurró la última parte tan bajo, de manera que solo Sirius lo escuchara.

— Vamos, Moony — Él se levantó y colgó su mochila de un hombro. — Vamos a la Clase de Transfiguración — jaló del brazo de Remus, lo que le obligó a ponerse de pie. — ¡Tú también Cornamenta! — También agarró el brazo de James, que se soltó.

— Voy más tarde, Canuto.

— OK... — Habló, dando una triste sonrisa a su amigo. — Vamos, Moony. O vamos a llegar tarde.

Se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases, con Colagusano siguiéndolos.

— ¿No vas con Cornamenta hoy, Peter? — Preguntó Sirius, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho.

— No, apuesto a que va a matar a la clase de hoy porque es el día de San Valentín... — Él hizo una mueca, como si el día fuera malo.

— ¿Por qué Colagusano? — Preguntó Remus en voz baja. — ¿No tienes a nadie con quien celebrar el día?

— No...

— ¡No te preocupes, amigo! — Se abrazó a sus hombros, a pesar de que Peter era varios centímetros más pequeño que él.

— Estamos en el mismo barco...

— No por mucho tiempo... — Murmuró Sirius, desvergonzado.

— ¡Cállate, Canuto! — Remus se rió y empujó a Sirius.

Y así, bromeando, fueron a la clase de Transfiguración que tenían con Slytherin.

El maestro llegó unos minutos después que ellos. No se les dio tiempo para desarreglar el material.

— Vayan a la página 394 chicos. — La profesora habló. Ella también parecía de buen humor. Sí, ese día hacía maravillas... — Hoy van a aprender que...

Pero Remus no consiguió prestar atención al resto de la frase. Un avión de papel acababa de caer en su regazo. Trató de averiguar quién lo envió. Vio a Snape girando rápidamente hacia la profesora como para que Lupin no supiera que la nota era de él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Moony? — Sirius se volvió curioso. — Uhh, ¡un nota! ¿De quién, de quién?

— ¡No te importa, Canuto! — Habló, viendo que tanto Snape, como Peter estaban prestando atención a la conversación, a pesar de no demostrarlo. — Más tarde te mostraré. — Susurró.

— Egoísta. — Habló, volviéndose enojado, pretendiendo que Remus no había dicho nada después.

Remus sonrió a la nota en su regazo, y la abrió sin hacer ruido, sin llamar la atención de la maestra.

_"Mismo lugar, misma hora"_

Era todo lo que decía.

Pero eso no impidió que la sonrisa de Remus desapareciera. Y la tendencia fue la de aumentar cuando volteó el papel y vio una pequeña pero significativa frase anotada en la esquina:

_"Feliz Día de San Valentín"_

Snape evitó a Lupin por el resto de la clase, como si todavía le odiase. Apenas lanzando algunas miradas furtivas al hombre lobo, cuando pensaba que no lo veía.

Remus pasó el resto del día, ansioso. ¡Como deseaba que llegara la noche! Pero cuando por fin llegó, y ya eran las siete menos cuarto, James detuvo a Lupin en la sala común.

— Hey, Moony... — Habló, y parecía sincero a los ojos de Lupin. — Me gustaría... Quería disculparme...

— Uhm. — Habló con sarcasmo—. Guarda tu aliento, James. Después de siete años de vivir contigo, sé cuando estás mintiendo.

— Sí, y aprendí a ver cuando estás guardando secretos. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Remus? — Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, y pareciendo un poco alterado.

— ¡Nada! — Mintió.

— Bueno, entonces me puedes ayudar con el deber, o hacer el tuyo.

— Ahora no, James, no estoy con la cabeza para eso — en parte era cierto... — Voy a caminar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

— Aaah, vas a caminar un poco. ¡No sabía que estar con el grasiento ahora era caminar!

— ¡Cállate, James! — Remus mantuvo su disposición de golpear a su amigo, luego suspiró, tratando de calmarse. — No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Trata de no perder puntos para nuestra casa, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque creo que estar con un Slytherin es motivo de expulsión.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué tu querida Lily no ha sido expulsada todavía? ¡Por lo que yo recuerdo, ella era la mejor amiga de Severus!

— ¡No pongas a Lily en esta conversación! — James casi gritó, avanzando hacia Remus y llamando la atención de todo el alumnado que estaba allí para la lucha.

Cuando fue atacado, Remus se defendió la cara con una mano y golpeó el estómago de Potter con la otra, haciendo que pierda aire, pero aun así no dejó de luchar.

— Hey, ustedes dos, ¡deténgase! — Sirius trató de separarlos, pero acabó teniendo casi un puñetazo. — ¡Alto!

— ¡James! — Lily gritó, viendo la pelea. — ¡Voy a llamar a McGonagall!

Sirius continuó haciendo todo lo posible para separar a sus amigos, lamentablemente sin éxito, hasta que llegó McGonagall.

— ¿Pero qué, en el nombre de Merlín, está pasando aquí? — Preguntó la maestra enojada cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Teniendo en cuenta que Lupin no había podido escuchar a la mujer porque había recibido un puñetazo en la oreja, y que James la había oído hablar, pero la ignoró, McGonagall tuvo que entrar en la refriega para separar a los estudiantes.

— ¡Black, ayúdeme aquí! — Ella casi gritó, viendo que James no había dejado de luchar.

— ¡Hey, Cornamenta! — Sirius dijo, sosteniendo ambos brazos del muchacho. — ¡Para, hombre! ¡La lucha ha terminado!

— ¡Terminado un culo! — Él estaba claramente fuera de control.

— James... — Sirius dijo, después de sentir el aliento del otro. — Estás... ¿Borracho?

— ¡Metió a Lily en la conversación! ¡Otra vez! — Continúa sin escuchar a su amigo.

— Te lo dije, Potter — Remus escupió el nombre. Tampoco había oído a Sirius —. Si no quieres que meta a Lily en esta conversación, no metas a Severus!

James intentó escapar del fuerte agarre de Sirius, pero fracasó miserablemente.

— ¡Suéltame, Canuto!

— ¿Para que puedas atacar de nuevo a Moony? ¡De ninguna manera, James!

— Puede dejarme, profesora. —Dijo Remus, más tranquilo. — Le juro que no voy a golpear a nadie.

Creyendo en el muchacho, McGonagall enderezó su ropa y pasó una mano por la oreja, en donde había recibido el golpe más duro.

— ¿Quién fue el que inició esta lucha? — Preguntó ella, aún más enfadada.

— ¡Potter! — Respondió Remus, mientras que James respondió "Lupin!"

— ¿Hay testigos?

Un silencio cayó sobre la sala, y todo lo que se oía era la respiración alterada de James.

— No hace ninguna diferencia. — Habló, al ver que no recibiría ninguna respuesta. — ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Peleando como Muggles! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos por cada uno! Y sí — suspiró. — Estoy quitando puntos de mi propia casa. ¡Ah, y detención para los dos! ¡A partir de mañana!

— Aanh... — Lupin murmuró. — Mañana no puedo, profesora.

— Cambie sus planes, Lupin. — Habló con sencillez, sin mirar al alumno.

— No puedo. Tengo que... Visitar a mi madre... — Él utilizó la excusa que utilizan para dar a Sirius, James y Pettigrew.

— Aahh! — Ella entendió lo que quería decir con eso. — Muy bien, Lupin. Su detención se retrasará.

— Gracias. Ahora, si me permite, profesora, tengo... Que hacer las rondas —Trató de sonreír de la manera más real posible señalando la insignia en el pecho.

— Su actividad ha sido excusada por esta noche, señor Lupin. Irá a la enfermería.

— ¡No! — Habló desesperado. ¡El no ir a la ronda significaba no ver a Severus! — Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ir a ronda, maestra. ¡En serio!

— Su oído no está de acuerdo con usted, señor Lupin.

Remus se pasó una mano por el oído derecho, tratando de eliminar el molesto zumbido que había comenzado, y cuando apartó las manos, vio que estaba roja de sangre. Su boca se abrió en una gran "O" de la sorpresa, mientras que Sirius lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

— Ss… Si... Sirius... — Se las arregló para tartamudear en el camino. — ¿Estoy muy herido?

— Un poco, Moony... — Él dijo, preocupado. — Además de la oreja, tienes una marca agradable en el ojo derecho y un corte en la barbilla...

— A… Ah, entonces estoy bien... Déjame ir, Ca… Canuto... — Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado debido al gran golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

— ¿Estás loco, Moony? ¡Estás débil como el infierno! ¿Por qué tanta desesperación por salir de aquí?

— S… Se... — No pudo terminar el nombre, se desmayó.

— ¡Lunático! — Black casi gritó, preocupado.

— ¡Vamos, Black, te voy a ayudar!

Severus se había convertido en una bestia esperando que Remus apareciera. ¡La hora convenida fue a las ocho de la noche! Cuando dieron las ocho y media, se cansó de esperar y decidió ir a su sala común. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Sirius arrastrando a Remus herido. Estaba realmente preocupado, pero decidió no mostrar mucho. Sólo ayuda.  
Así que tomó uno de los brazos de Lupin mientras que el otro lo tomó Black.

— Gracias, Snape. — Sirius se quedó sin aliento, gracias al peso de su amigo.

Severus se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

— ¿Lupin está tan débil? — Preguntó una voz burlona detrás de ellos. — ¿Necesita de dos para que lo arrastren a la enfermería? ¡Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, no habría luchado con él!

James estuvo caminando detrás de Black todo el camino, sin que lo notaran. Estaba en un estado mucho mejor que Lupin, con una contusión en el ojo, varios mechones de cabello menos, su camisa arrugada por las marcas de golpes...

— Cállate, Potter. Anda a llenar la bolsa de tu novia, ¿no? — Severus dijo secamente.

— Lily me regañó, Snivellus. ¿Ya estaba reclamona desde que andabas con ella? — Habló burlonamente. Sirius notó que su voz estaba un poco enredada, confirmando sus sospechas de que estaba borracho.

En un rápido movimiento, Severus dejó caer el brazo de Lupin, aún inconsciente, y estrelló a James contra una pared.

— No te atrevas a hablar de Lily. — Susurró amenazante. — No eres digno de tanto. Podría darte una paliza, pero veo que Lupin lo ha hecho. E hizo un buen trabajo.

— Sí, su novio acabó conmigo, Sev. Y no fue sólo en la lucha. — lo Provocó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Quiero decir que él es genial en la cama! ¿Ya fuiste allí con él? — A medida que las palabras salen de la boca de Potter, Severus estaba cada vez más confundido. — Por cierto, ¿ya has estado ahí con alguien, Snivellus? No lo creo. ¡Apuesto a que eres uno de los mal comidos!

Severus levantó la mano para golpear a James aún más, pero Sirius había dejado tirado a Remus en una esquina y le agarró del brazo antes de eso.

— ¡No, Snape! ¡Vas a tener problemas!

— ¿Me defiendes, Black? — El único que le importaba a Severus era Remus. Ninguno de los otros le llamaba su atención.

— Si estás en detención, Lupin se sentirá culpable. ¡Me preocupo por él! ¡Aunque James no está colaborando, y sí está pidiendo a ponerse al día!

— Remus nunca dormiría contigo, ¿me escuchaste, Potter? Él tiene un gusto mucho mejor que eso... — Él dijo, dándole la espalda al Gryffindor.

— Pregúntale cuando se despierte. ¡Poco después él dijo que fue la mejor noche de su vida! — Él sonrió maliciosamente, tratando de irritar más a Severus.

— Eso es sólo porque él no ha dormido conmigo todavía, Potter. — Se burló, antes de levantar (a) Lupin, pasando su brazo por encima del hombro y luego caminar. — Puedes volver a la sala común, Black. Me hago cargo a partir de aquí. Y toma a tu pequeño e irritante amigo contigo.

— Ten cuidado con Moony, ¿De acuerdo, Snape? — Sirius miró al Slytherin de arriba abajo, dudando un poco de su fuerza. — ¿Estás seguro de que puedes cargarlo tú mismo?

— Yo puedo, Black. ¡Adelante!

Sirius volvió a mirar con recelo a Snape antes de pasar el brazo por el hombro de James, que estaba tratando de alejarse.

— ¡Vamos, Cornamenta! ¡Deja de pelear! — Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, escapando de una bofetada de James. — ¡Joder, tío, estás borracho!

— No puedes dejar a Moony con... Con aquel... ¡Ese mocoso!

— ¡No sólo puedo, lo hare! ¡Vamos, James!

Sirius tiró del brazo de su amigo que casi lo derribó, sino que también lo convenció de seguir a Sirius.

En cuanto a Snape, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que hizo que Lupin flotara.

La cabeza del Gryffindor permaneció baja, la barbilla contra su pecho y sus brazos se balanceaban mientras Severus caminaba.

No tardaron más que unos pocos minutos en llegar finalmente a la Enfermería. Severus entró sin llamar, y depositó a Lupin en una de las camas. A continuación, fue a llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

— ¡Por Merlín, señor Snape! ¿Qué pasó con el señor Lupin?

— Acaba de pelear con Potter — Snape se vio obligado a escupir el nombre.

— ¡Oh! Pero se enfrentaron con los puños, ¿verdad? Algo malo... Es más lenta la atención, y estoy muy ocupada...

— Pero Madame tiene que hacer algo. Algunos hechizos son muy complejos.

— Sólo para el oído, cariño. El corte en la barbilla cicatrizara por si mismo, y voy a tener que pasar una pomada en los ojos... ¿Ha estado desmayado por mucho tiempo?

— No, que yo sepa, Madame Pomfrey... Hace unos cinco o diez minutos máximo.

— No está tan mal... Puede ir a su dormitorio ahora, señor Snape.

— En realidad... ¿Madame le importaría si me quedo aquí un rato? — Hablaba con la cabeza gacha, un poco tímido.

— ¿Quedarse? Pero es tarde y hay escuela mañana.

— ¡Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien en todas las materias! ¡Faltar a la primera clase no me hará ningún daño!

— No lo sé, señor Snape...

— Por favor... — Levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Unh... ¡Está bien! — Se rindió. — Está bien, puedes quedarte. Pero sólo hasta que sean las diez, eh!

— Gracias, Madame Pomfrey!

La medibruja hizo un hechizo no verbal que hizo detener el sangrado del oído del Gryffindor. Poco después cogió un tubo de pomada de un cajón y lo abrió.

— Madame... — Snape la llama.

— ¿Sí, señor Snape? — Ella lo miró, todavía sin pasar la pomada.

— Madame usted dijo que estaba ocupada, ¿no? Así que puede dejar que yo le ponga el ungüento.

— Lo siento, señor Snape, pero ese es mi trabajo...

— No es tan complicado, ¿no?

— No... ¡Está bien! ¡Tome! — Le pasó el tubo en sus manos. — Aplíquelo con movimientos circulares sobre el moretón.

La medibruja salió de la habitación, dejando a Severus y Remus solos en la enfermería, ya que no había más enfermos.

Snape comenzó a pasar la pomada como Madame Pomfrey le había recomendado. ¡La piel de Lupin bajo sus dedos le dio una sensación maravillosa! Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y le dieron ganas de darle un beso.

Cuando acabó de aplicar el medicamento lo dejó en el banquillo y volvió a deslizar sus dedos sobre la piel de Lupin, sin embargo, no se limitó sólo a la zona lesionada. Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de su hombre lobo, subiendo a la frente, y descendiendo hasta la esquina de su boca. Se atrevió a acariciar sus labios, ligeramente rojizos, que se sorprendió al ver que se entreabrieron con su toque. No se pude pudo detener. Inclinó su cuerpo, acercándose más a él. Sintió un olor similar al bosque, la hierba húmeda, mezclada con la pomada. Los labios estaban separados por centímetros. Severus estaba cada vez más cerca...

Cuando Lupin se despertó, exhalando una gran cantidad de aire, y asustando a Severus, quien se retiró.

Lupin se sentó en la cama, con una mano en el pecho y dificultad para respirar. Severus también tuvo que jadear, pero debido al susto.

— S… ¿Sev? — Preguntó, su voz débil.

— Hola, Lu… Lupin... — Él sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban. Lupin sonrió también, con el aire de quien encuentra algo gracioso. Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo tonto que debería verse, dejó de sonreír, y se maldijo por estarse sonrojando.

— No... — El Gryffindor dijo, estirando un poco una mano hacia la cara de Severus. — ¿Por qué dejaste de sonreír? Es tan raro que... Cuando eso ocurre, contagia a todos...

Severus miró hacia otro lado y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— En serio, Lupin... Todavía no puedo creer que te gusto... — Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la de Remus. — Es que no entra en mi cabeza...

— Puedo hacerlo entrar... — Remus jaló a Severus más cerca, uniendo sus labios.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro, tanto por la sorpresa de ser besado, así, de la nada, como por la satisfacción de encontrar esa boca... Se sentó más cerca de Lupin, facilitando el encuentro de las lenguas.

— Re... Remus... Creo que será mejor que... Nos detengamos... — Severus intentó todo lo que pudo para alejarse del beso. — Madame Pomfrey puede... Puede aparecer...

— ¿Y a quién le importa Madame Pomfrey? — Lupin volvió a besarlo, con más fuerza todavía.

— Te despertaste caliente, ¿eh, Remus? — Severus rió contra la boca del otro.

— Cuando se trata de ti, Severus, hasta el amanecer...

Continuaron besándose durante unos minutos más, hasta que Severus se apartó de Lupin, sólo para acostarse al lado de él, pasando un brazo sobre su pecho.

Lupin, por su parte, pasó el brazo bajo el cuerpo de Snape, abrazándolo por la cintura y acercándolo más. Con la otra mano, le acariciaba los cabellos negros.

— Besar es tan bueno... — Severus dijo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hombre lobo.

—¿Fui tu primer beso, Sev? — Miró al Slytherin con una expresión traviesa.

— ¡No! — Él volvió a enrojecer. — Yo... ¡Había besado antes!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? — Habló desafiante, pero bromeando al mismo tiempo.

— Algunas chicas Slytherin que Lucius trajo para mí... No recuerdo sus nombres...

— ¿Estás seguro? No me burlare de ti, Sev...

— La tengo, Remus. ¡No fuiste mi primer beso!

— Está bien, tranquilo... No te estreses... — Le dio un beso lento a Severus. — Sev... ¿Prométeme que no te enojaras cuando te haga una pregunta?

— Te lo prometo. Puedes preguntar...

— ¿Alguna vez has besado Lily?

— No... — Respondió con un aire triste.

— ¿Alguna vez has querido darle un beso?

Severus se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, teniendo en cuenta la pregunta.

— Sí. Siempre quise besarla. Hubo un tiempo en que yo mataría por un beso de ella, aunque fuese en mi mejilla.

— Si quisiera besarte ahora, tú... ¿Tú la besarías?

— No. — Él sostuvo una mano de Lupin, entrelazando sus dedos, y levantándola, admirando las dos manos juntas. — No ahora que te he besado. Tal vez... Tal vez bastaba un beso, antes de admitir que gustas de mí...

— Gustar, no. — Aproximó su boca al oído de Severus, y le susurró de una manera que hizo estremecer a Severus. — Amar. Aún te amo, por cierto...

— R… Remus, yo...

— No hay necesidad de responder... — Tomó la boca del otro de nuevo. — Sé que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti... — Habló entre besos. — Te admiro desde el primer año... He tenido tiempo para empezar a amarte... Todavía no lo has hecho...

Severus decidió no contestar nada, sólo gimió suavemente y continuó besándolo.

Cuando el reloj dio las once Madame Pomfre buscó un espacio y, decidió ir a echar un vistazo a Lupin. Pero cuando llegó, no sólo se encontró con Remus.

En un momento determinado, ninguno de lo que los dos sabía qué decir, se quedaron dormidos. Remus abrazaba posesivamente a Severus, que estaba con la cabeza acurrucada contra el pecho de Lupin, roncando suavemente, y con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**PD:**__ Por cosas fuera de nuestro poder no se pudo realizar la publicación de este fic el 14 de Febrero, pero igual se los traemos ahora, un poco tarde pero seguro. _


End file.
